degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Too Little Time
In a small town lies Kaijo High School, but our story no longer takes place there. In the next city lies Hanabu University. It's an ordinary uni with ordinary students. 4 friends who used to form a part of their high school culture club are now navigating the next part of thier lives and this is their story... Culture Shock III.'episode 4.'Too Little Time Hanabu University '' '''Lizzy: '''I don't know where to start '''Katie: '''How about the start? '''Lizzy: '''Look at this fucking mess ''Lizzy and Katie are in Kieran's former room Lizzy: 'How the hell are we supposed to pack up his harem and send it to his parents? He's literally drowning in figures '''Katie: '''It's going to be ok '''Lizzy: '''Bit of a random response there '''Katie: '''Can you hear me? '''Lizzy: '''You're standing right next to me you bitch of course I can hear you ''Lizzy starts putting figures into trash bags 'Lizzy: '''This is going to take forever, ugh I hate this job '''Katie: '''Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''What '''Katie: '''Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck is wrong with you today '''Katie: '''LIZZY! ''Lizzy wakes up 'Lizzy: '''What? '''Katie: '''Christ I've been trying to wake you up for over 5 minutes, I was just about to jump kick you '''Lizzy: '''You wouldn't dare '''Katie: '''You wouldn't have known '''Lizzy: '''BITCH '''Katie: '''Come on, we need to get ready, we're meeting everyone in the city '''Lizzy: '''What? We did that yesterday '''Katie: '''What are you on about? We were here yesterday '''Lizzy: '''I- Are you fucking stupid? We were out in the city, Kieran, he- he's- '''Katie: '''Upstairs in his dorm room '''Lizzy: '''THAT'S NOT FUNNY '''Katie: '''What? That's literally where he is ''Lizzy jumps out of bed and runs out her dorm room and heads upstairs, she's still got her NaLu pajamas on but she doesn't care 'Lizzy: '''KIERAN! ''She bangs on his door, he doesn't answer so she barges in. '' ''There he is, lying on his bed cuddling his Asuna body pillow, looking like a pervert as usual but very much alive 'Lizzy: '''Kieran! ''Kieran slowly wakes up, that is until he sees Lizzy standing at the end of his bed and he jumps causing him to fall out of bed 'Kieran: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I WAS SLEEPING '''Lizzy: '''What am I doing here? How are you here? '''Kieran: '''This is my room? I guess you've forgotten that after barging in here yesterday when I was showering! '''Lizzy: '''Yesterday? '''Kieran: '''Please, Please, PLEASE STOP TORMENTING ME. I just want to get back into bed with Asuna '''Lizzy: '''Perv ''Lizzy runs over to Kieran and hugs him 'Lizzy: '''Is it really you? '''Kieran: '''Well who else am I going to be? ''Lizzy looks at him and then punches him in the face 'Kieran: '''OWW '''Lizzy: '''Just had to check '''Kieran: '''What is up with you today '''Lizzy: '''Nothing, it's just going to be a good day ''Lizzy gets up to leave 'Kieran: '''Liz wait '''Lizzy: '''What is it bitch '''Kieran: '''I had the strangest dream last night '''Lizzy: '''Why do you think I'm interested in your perverted dreams boy? Keep your sexual fantasies to yourself '''Kieran: '''IT WASN'T A SEXUAL DREAM '''Lizzy: '''What was it then? '''Kieran: '''I dreamt I died '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Kieran: '''I dreamt I died. It was like I lived the whole day in the dream and right at the end of it, Yazzy called me to say someone had broken in downstairs. When I got to your room, someone was in it and they stabbed me before running off. You were with me when I died ''Lizzy does her best to hide her shock 'Lizzy: '''Damn what a dream. Shame it wasn't reality '''Kieran: '''I don't know why I expected you to be sympathetic. It was scary that's all, really scary '''Lizzy: '''Wel good thing it was a dream then. Now come on, we're going into the city and if you're not ready when we're leaving, I will spin my Kieran wheel to see what bone I'll break '''Kieran: '''No please, my rib still hurts from when you broke one of them '''Lizzy: '''Some of my finest work '''Kieran: '''Oh hey '''Lizzy: '''What now? '''Kieran: '''That dream, there was other stuff happening and basically you were there for me and it just got me thinking about that night, six months ago ''Six Months Ago 'Kieran: '''Are you sure about this.... '''Lizzy: '''Just this one night please.. '''Kieran: '''Ok... ''Present 'Lizzy: '''I've told you before, forget about it, it's ok '''Kieran: '''But since then it's been different between us, I mean we're still friends but half of what we used to do, we don't anymore. Yeah you still threaten to hurt me and all but it's not the same. You don't look at me the same way anymore '''Lizzy: '''That's not true, I- I just. You and I. Of course we're still the same '''Kieran: '''That night was my fault. I should have known from the start '''Lizzy: '''No if anyone is to blame it's me '''Kieran: '''I just hate the impact it's had '''Lizzy: '''There's no need for an impact, nothing happened so it's fine isn't it? There's no reason why we can't move on '''Kieran: '''Yeah, you're right '''Lizzy: '''Now come on! We're going to be late ''Lizzy exits Kieran's room and stands outside his door, thinking back to that night Six Months Ago 'Kieran: '''So I'm pretty sure I have had way too drink to much. I should really sleep this off '''Lizzy: '''I haven't seen you this drunk in a long time '''Kieran: '''You're drunk too!!! '''Lizzy: '''Yeah but I can handle my drink better than you bitch boy '''Kieran: '''oof '''Lizzy: '''Where is Katie? '''Kieran: '''She's passed out in my room, she kept muttering something about Rika. I don't know she's completely wasted '''Lizzy: '''Great so I'm stuck with you '''Kieran: '''I share that feeling '''Lizzy: '''Fuck off '''Kieran: '''I'm not that bad am I? ''Lizzy sighs 'Lizzy: '''No you're not, in fact I'm actually quite glad you're here. '''Kieran: '''There's something I'd never thought I'd hear '''Lizzy: '''I won't repeat it '''Kieran: '''I don't know what I'd do without you '''Lizzy: '''I know we're being nice and all but I'm not going that far, that's just gross '''Kieran: '''You don't need to keep up that act all the time '''Lizzy: '''It's not an act! This is how I am '''Kieran: '''It's not, you like to think it is but it's really not. For christ's sake Lizzy, let your guard down once in a while, I'm not going to hurt you if you're honest with me in a private moment like- ''Lizzy leans in towards Kieran but stops short of kissing him 'Kieran: '''Lizzy, what are you.. '''Lizzy: '''You wanted me to let my guard down, here it is '''Kieran: '''I don't know how this is.... '''Lizzy: '''You called me Lizzy, you haven't said that in so long, I like when you call me Lizzy, it reminds me of the fun we used to have. '''Kieran: '''What- I don't understand, what are we doing here '''Lizzy: '''I feel safe around you, I can't explain it, I'm happy near you. I want to be close to you ''She brings her body towards his 'Kieran: '''Are you sure about this? '''Lizzy: '''Just this one night please '''Kieran: '''Ok ''Their lips meet and the gently fall onto the bed. Layers of clothes come off until nothing but underwear remains 'Kieran: '''Liz... '''Lizzy: '''Kieran.... '''Kieran: '''I.... '''Lizzy: '''I can't do this '''Kieran: '''Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''Don't call me that! '''Kieran: '''I don't understand '''Lizzy: '''JUST GET OFF ME! GET OFF! ''Kieran moves to the end of the bed 'Kieran: '''I'm sorry I- I- I'm really sorry- I shouldn't- ''Kieran begins to cry and is deeply red from embarrassment. Lizzy meanwhile is already sobbing 'Lizzy: '''JUST GET OUT! GET OUT! FUCK OFF ''Kieran stumbles to the door, tears flowing down his cheeks, leaving behind all his belongings and falling over his own feet on the way. Lizzy sits on the bed and cries 'Lizzy: '''I'm sorry ''Present Day - The City 'Yazzy: '''So what do you have planned? '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Yazzy: '''For Kieran, you wanted him to come so you could do something '''Lizzy: '''Oh right, yeah, umm, I've changed my mind, I don't want to anymore '''Tori: '''Speaking of him, I had a strange dream yesterday about him '''Lizzy: '''Oh yeah? '''Tori: '''He died '''Yazzy: '''That's awful '''Lizzy: '''Sounds like a good dream to me '''Yazzy: '''You'd be upset if he did die, you know it '''Lizzy: '''I couldn't give a shit, even if he walked up here and said he loved me '''Tori: '''Oh look here he comes ''Lizzy dives into a nearby hedge 'Kieran: '''Hey guys, just you two? '''Tori: '''Lizzy is just- '''Yazzy: '''ON HER WAY! She's on her way '''Tori: '''That was literally what I was about to say '''Yazzy: '''Look at that I can read her mind '''Kieran: '''Weird '''Yazzy: '''She should be here soon '''Hedge: '''Why don't you look at the bishoujo figures? '''Tori: '''What the fuck '''Kieran: '''The hedge is talking a lot of sense '''Hedge: '''I've heard there's a new Zeref one ''Kieran runs off 'Hedge: '''And a Gruvia collectable one ''Yazzy runs off Lizzy steps out of the hedge 'Lizzy: '''Oh good, it's just you '''Tori: '''Always '''Lizzy: '''That dream you had? I had one too, the exact same! '''Tori: '''Freaky '''Lizzy: '''Only I could have sworn it was real. I'd even experienced the next day. I don't understad. I was so sure Kieran had died and then I wake up and here he is and I'm reliving the same day but it's not the same day '''Tori: '''I wouldn't look too much into it, it's probably nothing, we all have strange dream '''Lizzy: '''Yeah '''Tori: '''Lock your door tonight, just to be safe '''Lizzy: '''How did you know? '''Tori: '''Same dream remember ''The rest of the day was surprisingly normal. Their trip to the city was uneventful and they were all back at the dorms by the evening. Lizzy and Kieran hung out for a bit, in an attempt to go back to their old friendship days. She got bored of him soon enough and returned to Katie. Tori and Yazzy then went to annoy Kieran for the rest of the evening 4am Yazzy and Tori's Room 'Yazzy: '''Did you hear that? '''Tori: '''Sounds like there's someone outside ''Someone tries their door handle but the door is locked 'Yazzy: '''I'll call Kieran ''Yazzy starts dialling 'Tori: '''No wait! '''Yazzy: '''Hang on...he's ringing me ''Kieran's room '''Kieran: '''I heard a crash '''Yazzy: ''(on phone) Yeah there's someone in the dorms '''Kieran: '''For real? '''Yazzy: '''Yes! '''Kieran: '''Ok, I'll get the RA and come check on you guys ''Lizzy and Katie's room Katie: Did you hear that? Lizzy: There's someone outside our door Katie: Lizzy...I didn't lock the door Lizzy: It's ok, I did! Katie: 'Phew ''The door handle turns, its locked '''Katie: I'm scared Lizzy: Shush, we need to stay quiet Shouting can be heard down the corridor Kieran: HEY! WHO ARE YOU? Lizzy: Crap what is he doing here, he needs to get away The girls can hear a commotion outside 'Lizzy: '''No! No! This can't happen again, I need to let him in '''Katie: '''Lizzy, you can't don't unlock the door! Kieran will be ok '''Lizzy: '''I can't risk losing him again ''Lizzy unlocks the door 'Kieran: '''LIZ WAIT ''The intruder is still outside their door. Seeing his opportunity to escape he barges past Lizzy and runs straight into the path of Katie. Panic sets in again and he darts back out of the room, slashing Kieran's leg as he runs to slow Kieran down 'Lizzy: '''Are you ok? '''Kieran: '''I'm fine, it's just a scratch, honestly '''Lizzy: '''You're bleeding '''Kieran: '''But I'm ok '''Lizzy: '''Katie? '''Kieran: '''Katie? ''Katie is laying on the floor, blood pouring out of her stomach 'Lizzy: '''OH MY GOD KATIE NO! '''Lizzy: '''HANG IN THERE! OH GOD! Oh god, it's ok, we're gonna find someone! HELP! KIERAN! YAZZY! TORI!! PLEASE SOMEONE! PLEASE. Katie, it's ok, it's fine, please ''Tori and Yazzy appear looking shocked at the sight in front of them 'Lizzy: '''CALL AN AMBULANCE ''Both start dialling 'Katie: '''Tell Riko....I love her '''Lizzy: '''Stop being stupid, you're fine, absolutely fine ''Lizzy is trying hard to stop the bleeding but she knows she can't. She sobs uncontrollably 'Lizzy: '''Stop it! Stop it! You're not dying, you're not allowed to die now. '''Katie: '''You're a good person Lizzy...you need to know that... '''Lizzy: '''Come on, you're my best friend, I can't live without you. I need you to keep me sane. WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT AMBULANCE ''Katie smiles as she breathes her last breath. Her body goes limp and her hand drops to the floor 'Kieran: '''No... '''Tori: '''Katie.... ''Lizzy lets her body gently lay on the floor '' '''Voice: '''It's good to finally meet you ''Lizzy looks up. She is no longer in her dorm room. Instead in a large, endless room enveloped in white. In the distance is a shadowy figure she can only assume is the person talking to her '''Lizzy: '''What am I doing here? What is going on? '''Voice: '''I'm glad you asked that question. You're about to find out. Things are about to change for you Elizabeth Category:Blog posts